Shugo Chara ! Encore !
by MBLAQAddict
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin de shugo chara doki ! C'est un peu ma version d'une éventuelle saison suivant Shugo Chara ! Doki. Bien entendue vu par moi. Amuto-Amu x Ikuto Attention spoil Fin Shugo Chara ! Doki/!\


Shugo Chara! Encore?

Ma première fanfiction que je déciderai de consacrer à Shugo Chara.

L'histoire se déroule à la fin de shugo chara doki !

C'est un peu ma version d'une éventuelle saison suivant Shugo Chara ! Doki. Bien entendue vu par moi.

(Amuto-Amu x Ikuto )

Attention spoil Fin Shugo Chara ! Doki/!\

**Chapitre 1:**

Ce matin là, je vis Ran arrivé avec un air triste sur le visage.

_Amu-chan...

_Hum ? Qu'y a t il Ran ?

_Eh bien... Dit elle en me tendant une lettre.

Je pris la lettre qu'elle me tendait et commença à lire.

«Salut, je t'annonce que je pars à la recherche de mon père. Ne pleure pas surtout ! Je reviendrai te voir un jour ne t'inquiète pas. Je pars pour la France ce matin. Je prendrai le vol de 11h00. Essaie de m'envoyer un message avant que je quitte le Japon. J'attendrai ton message. A+ » signé...Iku...to... Quoi ? Ikuto ? Il part? Comme ça? Comment est ce...possible...?

_Comment ose-t-il ? Cette imbécile de chat...Partir comme ça sans rien dire...

_Amu-chan... Ne pleure pas. Me dit Ran.

_J...Je ne pleure pas ! Il se fiche de moi dans cette lettre... Qu'elle heure est il ?Quoi ? Dejà 11h30 ?...C'est pas vrai...Tant pis je lui envoie un message quand même...Ba-Ka Ne-Ko. Envoyé.

_Eeeeeeeeeh ? Amu-chan tu es sur que c'est vraiment le bon message à envoyer ? Dit Ran paniqué.

_... Pour lui ca suffira. Je fond en larmes sans ma foi trop savoir pourquoi. Il a bien dit qu'il reviendrai non? Ce ne sera que de courte durée non ? Alors pourquoi … Pourtant... Moi celui que j'aime c'est..C'est Tadase non ?

-tut-tut-tutt-tut_ Mon portable se mit à sonner.

Un nouveau message... d'Ikuto...

«Ne pleure pas trop gamine»

_Il...Il se fiche de moi ! Dis-je en tentant de sécher mes larmes qui ne cessait de couler. Oui, il se fichait de moi. Comment voulait-il que je ne pleure pas ? Cette abruti de chat...

_Amu-chan... Je le voyais bien. Mes Shugo Chara étaient inquiète. Mais cela n'y changeait rien. Je pleurai, et je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter. D ailleurs je n'avais pas non plus envie d'arrêter. J'en avais besoin, et ça me faisait du bien. Cet idiot qui a dormi avec moi tout ce temps, cet idiot avec qui j'avais partagé ma glace (bien que ça ai été un peu forcé), cet idiot que j'avais sérré si fort dans mes bras, cet idiot qui m'aura tant fait pleurer, cet idiot qui m'aura tant aider, cet idiot...que j'aime tellement...Comment pourrais-je ne pas pleurer ?...

Quelques jours plus tard.

Académie Seiyo, serre des Gardien.

_T...Tadase-kun... J'ai besoin de te parler... Je ne me sens pas très bien...  
Dis-je à Tadase. J'avais besoin de parler, de lui en parler, à lui, mon prince.

_Amu-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ?

_Eh bien je... Depuis qu'il est partie je...

_Amu... Depuis qu'il est partie tu n'es plus là même/ Tu as perdue toute ton énergie et tu sembles déprimé chaque jour. Pourtant, avant, tu ne le voyais pas toujours très souvent et tu restais pleine d'entrain ! C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas croire que ce soit à cause de son départ que tu es dans cet état. Allez, dis moi ce qui ne va pas en réalité.

_...Ce n'est pas la même chose...

_Pardon ?

_Ce n'est plus la même chose qu'avant ! Cette fois ci, il est partie loin de moi ! Cette fois ci, il ne sera plus là pour m'embêter !

Je sentais les larmes me monter au yeux.

Cette fois ci, il n'apparaîtra jamais plus devant moi à l'improviste !

_Amu...Chan ? Je voyais les yeux de Tadase s'écarquiller de plus en plus. Je savais que j'aurai du m'arrêter. Mais ce qu'il avai dt avait comme déclenché quelque chose moi. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter.

_Cette fois ci, je risque de ne vraiment plus le voir !

Ca y est... Les larmes perlaient à nouveau le long de mon visage.

Tadase-kun... Je...Je ne supporte plus ça... Je veux le voir... Je veux tellement le voir...

Mon dieu, lui dire ça à lui, étais-je alors devenue folle ? Pourquoi lui ai-je dis ca à lui? Pourquoi lui entre tous ? Il va finir par s'imaginer des choses ! Les imaginer ou les deviner ? J'étais perdue. Ne comprend plus même mes sentiments. Ikuto... Ikuto...Ikuto !

_...

Je vis Tadase entre ouvrir la bouche... Il voulait dire quelque choses. J'en suis certaine. Mais il c'est contenté de me serrer fort dans ses bras. Il se tue et me pris simplementdans ses bras. Je continuais de pleurer... Ikuto... Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça? Et surtout... Pourquoi est ce que ton départ me met dans cet état... Ikuto...

2 Semaines plus tard.

Les semaines passaient et ressemblaient. Toutes étaient triste et sans couleur. Pas une nouvelle de toi. Étais-tu bien arrivé ? Je ne le savais même pas. C'est idiot, mais je surveillais toujours les informations. J'avais peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Est ce que cela va continuer encore longtemps ? Tadase-kun et l'ensemble des gardien semblent se démener pour tenter en vain de me remonter le moral. Mais rien à faire. J'avais beau savoir que tout le monde était là, je n'arrivais pas à me sentir mieux...J'avais beau être entouré de tout le monde... Je me sentais seule, seule... Si seule... Tout comme quand Ikuto avait quitter ma chambre... Je ne pense plus qu'à lui, lors de nos rendez vous avec Tadase, en cours, la nuit, tout le temps... A qu'elle point est ce que je tiens à lui ? N'est ce pas là une **trop grande** amitié que je lui porte ? Peut-on même considérer cela comme de l'amitié à ce stade ? De toute manière, ça ne peut être que ça. J'aime.. Tadase-kun après tout... Non ?

…...

D'ailleurs, dan sa lettre... Il m'a bien dit qu'il... Il m'a bien dit qu'il reviendrai non ? Mais dans cette lettre... Rien ne semblait être sérieux... Il m'a même demander de ne pas trop pleurer... Il ne devait pas sérieusement penser que je pleurerai... C'était sans doute pour me taquiner...Encore une fois. Alors... Si ca se trouve... Il ne me disait pas sérieusement qu'il reviendrai ? Et même si il l'avait dit sérieusement, il avait bien écrit : «un jour» mais, un jour... C'est quand un jour ? Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ? N'oubliera-t-il pas qu'il doit revenir d'ici là ?

Toutes questions me trottaient inlassablement dans la tête... Ikuto... Ikuto où es-tu ?

_Amu-chan ! Me dit Ran, Il est l'heure d'aller en cours !

_... ! JE NE SUIS MÊME PAS ENCORE HABILLER !

_A...Amu-chan _ _' tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs, pas vrai ?

_Viiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite !

* * *

3 semaines plus tard,

Jardin Royale.

_Amu-chan! Nous avons une bonne nouvelle a t'annoncer ! Me dit Tadase-kun avec un grand sourire.

_Ah bon ? Vraiment... Et qu'est ce que c'est ? Essaye ai-je de dire joyeusement.

Les gardiens se regardèrent avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

_Tu sais que le marriage de Miss Sanjo et M. Nikaidou est prévue pour ce dimanche n'est ce pas ? Me dit Nagihiko.

_Oui... Bien sur, comment aurais-je pu oublier quelque chose de si important, mais qu'ellle rapport ?

_Eh bien, Tsukasa à inviter quelqu'un à la cérémonie Me dit Nagihiko avec un air espiègle.

_Ah... Et ? Dis-je de plus en plus intéressé.

_Et il se trouve que c'est Ikuto ! Me dit il.

_Qu...Ikuto ? Ikuto ? Ikuto sera là ? Vraiment ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Comment a-t-il pu le joindre ? Est ce qu'il va bien ? Est-ce qu'il va vraiment venir ?

J'étais à la fois heureuse, choqué, retourné, paniqué... Tout ces sentiments se bousculaient en moi. J'étais perdue. Mais j'étais sur d'une chose. J'étais heureuse. Très heureuse. Du plus profond de mon cœur je l'étais. J'allais enfin revoir Ikuto, et c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

_Amu-chan, me dit Tadase-kun, Tsukasa a pu le contacter et savoir où il se trouve grâce à la position des étoiles. Et il semblerait qu'il aille bien oui.

Je sentais les larmes monter. C'est idiot n'est ce pas ? Mais... Je n'arrivais pas à les faire tarir. Les larmes perlaient le long de mes joues. J'étais heureuse, si heureuse ? C'était la première fois que je l'étais autant. Ikuto...

_Ikuto... Dis je en pleurant.

Les autres gardiens autour de moi souriaient tous gaiement. Ils avaient l'aire heureux. Tous... sauf Tadase-kun... Son sourire avait l'aire triste. Pourquoi ? N'avait-il pas envie de voir son Ikuto-niisan lui aussi ?

_Amu-chan... J'aimerai te... Te parler... S'il te plait. C'est très important pour moi. Je...

Il avait l'air embarrassé. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le gêner à ce point ?

_Bien sur Tadase-kun. Lui dis-je en souriant, mais qu'avait-il donc ?

Une heure plus tard...

_Amu-chan, c'est au sujet d'Ikuto... Me dit Tadase-kun avec un aire sérieux.

_Oui ?

_Amu-chan... Depuis qu'il était partie tu avais perdue ton sourire et ta jjoie de vivre. Tout ce temps tu semblais être ailleurs. Et maintenant que nous t'annonçons qu'il va bientôt revenir tu... Tu as retrouvé ce sourire que tu avais perdue et tu semble si... Si heureuse... Et …. Avant qu'il parte, tu as pleuré pour lui à deux reprise. Tu étais la seule à pleurer ainsi en ayant écouter son histoire. Ca avait l'aire de tellement te touche Je...

Tadase-kun... Mais où veut il en venir ?

_Amu-chan, je voudrais que tu me le dise franchement ! Que représente-t-il ? Que représente-t-il pour toi Amu-chan?

_Eh bien c'est évident non ? C'est...

Les mots ne venaient pas …... Ce qu'il est pour moi ? Je ne me suis encore jamais posé cette question...Ce qu'il représente... un être cher... Oui c'est ça. Un être cher.

_Eh bien, c'est... Un être cher ! Lui dis-je.

Je vis son visage s'assombrir.

_Un être cher ? Un précieux ami ? Ou la personne que tu aimes ? Amu-chan dis moi la vérité !

_Eh bien c'est... Ce évident c'est …...

Non... Ikuto... Je ne le considère pas comme mon ami... C'est un mensonge... Mais alors si il n'est pas un ami pour moi... Qu'est il ? J'aime... Tadase non ?

Mais alors que dois-je répondre à cette question... Qu'elle est la réponse ? Je ne sais pas...

_Tadase-kun, je... Eh bien c'est... Une personne chère...Et c'est tout... Je...

_Amu-chan... Une fois que le mariage de Miss Sanjo et M. Nikaidou …. Une fois que tu auras revus Ikuto-niisan... Je veux que tu me donne ta réponse. Ta réponse définitive...

Tadase-kun...Il a l'air si sérieux...

_Oui, très bien...Tadase-kun je_!

_Amu-chan, n'en parlons plus jusque là. D'accord ?

_Ou...Oui ….

Quelques heures plus tard~

Ikuto... Je suis si préssé de te revoir... Ikuto... Ikuto !

…...Je passais alors devant le parc d'attraction dans lequel Ikuto et moi étions aller... Il était en train d'être démolit...

Ikuto... Comment devrais-je réagir en te voyant ? Que feras-tu ? Reviendras-tu après être revenue pour leur mariage...

M'as-tu...Oublié ?

_Ran, Miki, Su, Dia... J'ai peur... Peur qu'entre Ikuto et moi... Il ne reste plus rien !

_Hahaha, alors comme ça ce genre de chose te préoccupe ? J'en suis flatté, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop pleuré...Amu.

Je senti quelqu'un m'enlacer... Cette voie, cette odeur, bien qu'il était derrière moi je le savais. Je le sentais. C'était lui.

Cette manière de dire mon prénom... Cette façon de me prendre dans ses bras par surprise... Ce stupide chat...

Je le savais, mais en même temps, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Comment pouvait il être déjà ici ?

_I-Ikuto ?

Je me retournais.


End file.
